


博士和咕哒子的日常（2）

by CaraGeorgiana



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraGeorgiana/pseuds/CaraGeorgiana
Summary: 继续上一篇的脑洞还是那句老话——OOC全部归我归我！！！？？？为什么（1）那么多人看，这个却没人看呢？
Kudos: 1





	博士和咕哒子的日常（2）

过了一会儿，某位博士又蹭到了他身边：“看什么呢？”看了一眼电视频道之后：“又是财经频道，真无趣啊。”  
某只大猫生物将博士用尾巴圈到自己腿上，毛茸茸的大脑袋搭在她脖子上。博士推了推他的脑袋：“痒。”  
他微微挪开了一点，看着博士拿过遥控器，开始换频道。  
“这个不错。”博士换到了一个电影频道，满意地点了点头。  
“前不久这部电影上映的时候我就想看来着，但是后来没去。”博士在他身上找了一个更加舒服的姿势：“恩希娅要上课，恩雅也有很多事情要做，自己一个人去就没啥动力了……以前在罗德岛的时候就不会出这种事情，毕竟那边人多……”  
听出自己夫人好像有心回罗德岛一段时间，银灰的尾巴微微收紧了一点：“你为什么不和我说？”  
博士疑惑地看向他：“当时你也没空啊，我就干脆不说了。”她歪了歪脑袋：“下次你很忙的时候要和我说啊，正好我回罗德岛一段时间。一直待在谢拉格的话阿米娅她们就会事情变多啊。”  
银灰亲了亲她的脸颊：“过段时间我陪你一块去。”  
“用不着的其实，”博士十分大度地说，脑袋蹭在他的胸膛上，“你很忙的啊。”  
银灰叹了口气：“今天本来应该在家陪你的。”  
“我一个人待着也没有觉得很无聊，我看了看书，在手机上和别人的聊了几句。”  
“可是你午饭吃得太晚了。”  
“哎哟，”博士的转头看他，“我们的大总裁又要训话了。”  
银灰黑线。  
“好了好了，”博士笑眯眯地摸了摸他圈在自己腰上的毛绒绒大尾巴，“那现在正好电视上有，你就陪我看就行了咯。尾巴别圈我腰啦。”  
银灰尾巴放了下来，被博士一把抱在怀中，接着某位不怕死的Doctor感慨了一句：“我感觉还是恩雅的尾巴抱着最舒服。”  
银灰听到这里，脑海中浮现出自家夫人抱着自家大妹妹的尾巴死命蹭的样子，眼角开始抽搐。  
如果谢拉格的圣女大人知道自家嫂子说的这么一句话，肯定会当场笑开花，然后炫耀似的看向她的哥哥。  
自从博士嫁给银灰之后，初雪因为喜欢博士所以经常过来找她，虽然兄妹两人关系似乎回不到从前，但是比起以前仿佛是陌路人的相处模式早已经好上太多。崖心在她的源石症好了之后那天晚上，博士去找她，问她有什么心愿，或者是有什么想要的东西的时候，那个一向来都是十分乐观的小女孩，即使是源石症最厉害的那段时间也没掉过眼泪的小女孩，抱着博士哭了出来。  
她说，我从来都不缺什么物质上的东西，只是自从姐姐成为圣女之后太多事情都变了。  
一向来都那么天真的女孩，攀岩爬山最大的原因是想把姐姐救出来吧。  
只要姐姐不在山上了，回到家里了，我们兄妹就会和之前一样吧。  
她大概是这么认为的。  
博士揉了揉崖心的脑袋：“不急，我们还有时间。”  
每个人对待一件事情有着不同的看法，从第一次看见那个裹在大衣里面，胳膊上搭着鹰的男人起，博士便觉得自己从未真正看透过他。有时候甚至觉得他哪怕有两个妹妹百分之一的好懂就好了。  
但是，如果他真的好懂一些的话，自己就不会一边猜测他的心思，一边沉沦了。  
博士这么想着，忍不住抬头看了一眼自家大猫，却正好对上了银灰看着她的眼睛。  
银灰的眼睛狭长，蓝中带灰的眸子让人看不太真切。就像是那双眸子背后所有的心思一样，让人猜不透，却吸引着人们去猜，最后一步一步走入他定好的陷阱中。  
银灰刚来罗德岛的时候，博士因为很想知道他眸子的颜色，所以一直会忍不住盯着他看。弄得整个罗德岛现在都流传着是博士对着银灰大老爷犯花痴，最后成功死缠烂打追到手的流言。  
博士很无奈啊，开始她看银灰纯属是因为想知道人家眸子颜色plus人家那张脸是真的很好看plus想撸他的耳朵外加尾巴而已来着。  
明明是他先喜欢上她的好么？  
这只大猫连追女人都各种花心思，布下重重机关陷阱，然后引导她一踩一个准。  
博士心累┓(;´_｀)┏，博士叹气ε=(´ο｀*)))  
“你不是说要看电视吗，怎么突然看向我了？”银灰意味不明地看着她，眼睛眯了眯。博士这时候居然还有心思吐槽一句，本来眼睛就狭长，这下子更加小了。博士偷看不成被发现，不好意思地干笑了两声，却听见某只大猫凑了过来，用低沉喑哑的声音在她耳边说：“还是说夫人发现为夫比电视好看很多？”  
博士无奈：“你不也在看我吗？”  
“那是因为我早就发现夫人比电视好看了，”银灰对着她的耳朵吹了口气，很满意地看见博士的耳朵开始泛红，一路红到了脸颊和脖子，“再说了，为夫是光明正大地看。”  
博士羞愤地瞪了他一眼，假装生气道：“我看电视了，才不看你。”  
银灰看着怀中的女人现在的样子，觉得分外可爱，忍不住又在她的额头上亲了一口，而且有往下的趋势，最后终于落到了唇上：“没事啊，为夫允许你看，多久都行。”  
博士伸手去掐他的脸：“我当然是想看多久都行，毕竟你是我的。”  
银灰捉住她的手，停止了某人对自己脸蛋的迫害行为，调笑道：“别掐肿了，青了就不好看了。”  
博士冷哼：“我恨不得你毁容，这样子别的女人才不会想方设法贴上来。”  
银灰低低笑出声，连带着胸膛都有微微的震动，他再一次贴上她的嘴唇，引导她张开嘴，来了一个深吻。最后看着某人通红的一张脸和略带急促的喘气声，这才松开了她：“瞧瞧，我的夫人又吃醋了。”  
博士瞪了他一眼，继续抱着那条大尾巴看电视，打算无视那只黏上来的大猫。  
和他认识那么久，谈恋爱加上成为夫妻也有好多年了，反正她再怎么耍心思都斗不过这只明明是菲林但是更像是狐狸的家伙，后来学会了斗不过就不理他的处理方式。  
眼看着自己又要被媳妇“冷处理”，银灰大老爷很是不满地将自己尾巴从博士怀中抽出来，又圈在了博士的腰上。博士只是在心里感叹了一句这个尾巴抱着好舒服放开好可惜外，只是从一旁又捞过来一个抱枕，抱在怀里面开始看电影。  
别墅里面的电视机很大，看起来特别爽，博士很快就沉浸在了电影剧情里面。大猫发现自己即将真的被无视，手开始不规矩了起来。博士啪嗒把他的手弄开，大猫嘴巴开始不老实了。带着软软倒刺的舌头开始挑逗某位Doctor的耳垂。  
博士被他弄得痒，手却又够不到他的脖子，于是只能掐了他的大腿一把：“等等再闹啦，我要看电影。”  
大猫翻身将她压到沙发上：“某些事情比看电影更有趣更消磨时间，你要来试一试吗？”

（作者继续拉灯）

博士看着又洗了一遍澡的银灰，讽刺道：“你看你看，又得洗一遍，麻不麻烦？”  
大猫的白色头发还滴着水，就凑过来：“两次澡的目的不一样。我都不嫌烦，你嫌烦什么？”  
博士冷哼一声，不说话了。  
大猫讨好般地黏上来：“等过一段时间事情都差不多平息了，我们要个孩子吧？”  
“真的那些事情快结束了吗？我以为起码得要个三四年吧？”  
博士和银灰结婚也有好几年了，两个人迟迟不敢要孩子的原因不外乎其他，实在是谢拉格这边的事态并不稳定。两个人在订婚后就很快达成共识不能太早迎接一个新生命。  
他们不能让一个新生命一出生就接受到各种尔虞我诈当中，并且成为一个脆弱的活靶子。  
博士知道银灰其实很想要个孩子的。大概是因为年少丧亲，带大两个妹妹却又遇到那些事情导致初雪和他早已经形同陌路的缘故，银灰心里其实很想要一个完完整整的家。在博士嫁给他之后有了家的感觉，却开始盼着这个家有更多的成员。  
因为这种盼望，银灰这两年的动作愈发大了起来，计划着早点解决完谢拉格的事情。  
“你觉得初雪会理解你吗？”博士有一天这么问他。  
银灰亲吻着博士的手腕，叹息道：“我也是早日想让她回来。”  
如果革新派胜利，那么很有可能会逐渐弱化宗教，那么也会给初雪更多的自由。  
或许，时间会证明一些感情吧。  
虽然嘴上说着绝情的话，私下里也不怎么和妹妹交流的银灰，其实心里还是很在乎的啦。  
“我打算赌一把。”银灰这么说道。  
“我会更偏向于稳妥。”博士这么说道，“我们又不是没有时间，为什么不稳稳当当地来呢？”  
博士在罗德岛指挥战斗多年，她又是一个见不得他人为自己受伤或者牺牲的人，所以每次指挥前几乎都是以万无一失为前提的。所以在谢拉格的处理上，博士虽然很少会去干预这边的事务，但是她还是希望银灰能不要去冒险。  
“险中求罢了，”银灰又在她额头上亲了一口，“无需担心。”接着他一把把她抱了起来：“走吧，咱们去吃饭。”  
晚饭在附近一家博士很喜欢的中餐馆吃，银灰对于博士喜爱吃的菜可谓是了如指掌，粗粗扫了一眼菜单便定下了好几个菜，博士只需要点饮料和点心就可以了。  
放下菜单，博士就着灯光瞅着银灰，银灰知道她在看她，也不说话，也没有别的动作，任凭她看。  
博士看着凉菜陆陆续续上来，感慨了一句：”我果然还是喜欢做事丝毫不拖泥带水的男人。“  
银灰微微往前凑了一点：”是么？我一直以为你最喜欢我的地方是我的脸。“  
博士笑了，伸手扯了扯他的脸蛋，开玩笑道：”那你可得好好保养这张脸啊，万一毁了我可就不那么爱你了。“  
银灰也不含糊：”上次是谁说巴不得我毁容这样子没有太多人惦记的来着？有没有感觉自己前后矛盾了？“（忘记了的童鞋可以翻一下上文，看电视的时候博士又说过哦，巴不得银灰毁容。）  
博士无奈了：”算了算了，反正我玩不过你。“  
银灰往她盘子里拨了一点凉菜：”你喜欢的，多吃点。“  
博士从来不跟自己的胃过不去，愤愤戳了两筷子。银灰看着她，眼中全是笑意和宠溺。  
博士看着对面那只菲林的尾巴从左摆到右，又从右边摆到了左边……  
看来今天某只大猫的心情不错呢。  
吃到一半，博士突然想起了什么：“哦对了，我在想，下周恩西亚正好有一个短期的假期，恩雅也不是特别忙，我们要不一块吃个饭？”  
银灰突然脸黑了下去。  
如果他两个妹妹不是一门心思都扑在自家夫人身上，夫人也不惯着那俩只的话，那一家子聚一聚真的是好事呢。  
博士笑出声：“恩希欧迪斯？”  
银灰回了一句：“随你。”  
博士歪了歪头：“哦对了，今天没怎么看见丹增啊。”以往那只鹰总会时不时出来刷个存在感的来着。  
银灰：“今天是我俩独处的时间，才不让他出来打扰。”  
博士伸手撸了一把对面菲林的耳朵：“我很开心今天下午和晚上你能陪我，恩希欧迪斯。”  
吃完饭，银灰将博士圈进自己怀中用外衣裹住，空着的手拉着博士的手。  
执子之手与子偕老。  
突然觉得能和这个人，相伴一辈子，真的是非常非常幸运的事情呢。  
博士低头，掩饰住自己藏不住幸福的笑意。  
（前方突然转场）

和自家大猫度过了一个非常愉快的晚饭之后，博士回到家把自己扔进沙发，点开了手机——  
博士：您现在还好么？  
咕哒子：非常不好。  
博士：捶桌大笑.jpg  
博士：吃瓜，我猜猜哦，是不是令咒时限要到了？  
藤丸立香看了一眼依旧还在床上，但是看她的目光明显不同了的奥兹曼迪斯，打了个寒颤。  
咕哒子：你不要笑了啦，快说我该怎么办啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊？？？！！！  
博士：我其实并不是特别懂你俩的相处方式来着。我和恩希欧迪斯也很少吵架来着。而且我俩没有因为某些“夫妻生活”不和谐吵过哦~  
咕哒子：给点意见嘛，你舍不得我死的对吧？  
博士：其实我觉得你家那位不会把你弄死的。  
咕哒子：滚吧，明年的今天就是我的忌日。  
博士：我话还没说完呢。  
博士：你当然不会被他弄死，你只会被他弄得生不如死。（滑稽脸.jpg）  
咕哒子：够了！！！别吐槽了啦，给点建议嘛。。。你家那位总裁不可能没有跟你黑脸过吧？你是怎么解决的？  
博士：我会……撸他的毛。  
咕哒子：（(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻掀桌）羡慕嫉妒恨，我也想撸你家那位的毛。  
博士：好了好了，我一般都会主动认错的啦。我看，你要不等等冲你家那位法老王撒个娇，服个软，讨饶一下说你其实很累了。而且说分手只是一时间气话。在你心中他是最好的云云。  
咕哒子：希望他吃这一套。  
博士：那位法老王说到底还是和恩希欧迪斯有些相似之处的。  
咕哒子：好，我等等去试试看，如果明天我不来找你的话记得给我烧纸钱。  
博士：嗯嗯，我也差不多得睡觉了，困了。  
咕哒子放下手机，扬起一个讨好的笑容，对着还在床上的那位法老王说道：“那个……奥兹曼……”  
法老王不满地从鼻腔中哼出几个鼻音来。  
“其实分手，只是口嗨而已。”她凑上前，对着他一本正经地说。说来分手也只是一时口嗨，毕竟她当初追法老王的时候那么费尽心机，怎么可能说分手就分手。她口嗨，她认错。  
“哼。”拉美西斯二世依旧用鼻音回她。  
但是——  
他不顾及她的体力问题就是他的错了！  
“但是我是真的很累了啊……”她拉着他一边的手臂，摇了摇，撒娇似的把自己脑袋凑到他肩膀这边。  
奥兹曼迪斯愣了愣：“抱歉。”  
藤丸立香愣住了，这好像是这位太阳王第一次向她道歉呢。  
她扬起笑容，蹭了蹭他的胳膊，橘色的头发蹭得他痒痒的，她撒娇道：“我就知道奥兹曼最好了。我才舍不得跟你分手呢，毕竟当初我花了九牛二虎之力，才捆住了你。”  
“原来你舍不得和余分手是因为追余太麻烦？”  
“不是不是，这只是次要原因。”她立马否认。  
奥兹曼迪斯：这居然还是原因！  
“当然，主要原因是——我坚定不移地爱着你啊！”  
看见某位法老王心情转好，本着一不做二不休，既然已经撒了娇拍了马屁，那就多几下也无妨，于是藤丸立香小朋友便很识时务地躺倒了某位法老王怀里，很快就睡熟了过去。  
令咒时效过了，某位太阳王看着缩在自己怀中睡得很熟的小女子，露出一个平常看不到的温暖笑容。  
追余追得很辛苦啊。  
余当时布局也布局得很辛苦啊。  
他本不是一个主动的人。  
再加上生前，那些女子几乎都是贴上来的，他身边的所有人都是花尽心思地讨好他，所以他根本不知道怎么去追一个女孩子。  
他也一直以为，他也用不着去知道。  
直到被召唤来了迦勒底，遇到了藤丸立香，他才开始为自己不会追女孩子感到惊慌。  
是的，惊慌。  
这两个字本不适用于他的。  
他应该是沉稳的，果断的，高傲的。  
但是，当迦勒底里面到处有着对御主有着别样感情的从者，无论男女，都是他隐形的情敌。  
虽然余不会主动追求，但是余当了那么多年的法老王，布局还是会的。  
于是他一点一点地布局，一点一点地引诱。  
当他发现，她也爱上他的时候，沉寂多年的内心早已经欣喜若狂。  
但是表面上却还是那副爱理不理的模样。  
不够，不够，只是爱上完全不够。他要的是死心塌地。  
从某种意义上，博士看人还是有点准确的。在追女人这件事上，无论是银灰还是奥兹曼迪斯，都属于不会主动，却费尽心机让女方爱上的人。  
银灰走进客厅，看见自己夫人嘴角的笑意有点奇怪，于是上前搂过她：“有什么开心事？”  
博士点点头：“我在和立香聊天。”  
“嗯。”他的手伸进她的头发中，轻柔地揉着她的头皮。博士很舒服地眯着眼睛。  
“不早了，睡吧。”他说罢，把博士公主抱起来，放到了大床上。他吻了吻她的额头，关上了灯。  
博士钻进银灰的怀中：“恩希欧迪斯。”  
“怎么了？”  
博士低低笑出声：“明明早就喜欢我了，就是不表现出来。”  
银灰没有说别的话。  
等到博士睡着了之后，银灰轻轻将下巴搁在她的头顶上。  
可是……因为早爱上你，所以我才是输的那个人啊。

第二天一早，藤丸立香揉着眼睛醒来，看了看日期：“今天是术本诶。”  
“是的，所以余和你一块去。”

博士从大床上醒来的时候，太阳已经很大了。  
她眯了眯眼睛，从床上下来。  
银灰已经去公司了。


End file.
